En Manque
by gwen-hp
Summary: OS. Quand une blessure l'oblige à s'arrêter, Harry découvre que le manque peut faire mal...


Bonjour à tous,

Me revoilà avec un OS en attendant que je termine deux fics que j'ai en cours d'écriture (un nouveau crossover HP/Twilight et une sur l'univers HP uniquement).

C'est un sujet qui me tenait particulièrement à cœur et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire :)

* * *

 **Disclamer :** comme toujours, l'univers HP appartient à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire est mienne...

 **Note :** on peut considérer que je tiens compte des 7 tomes mais pas de l'épilogue et relation entre deux hommes évoqués (donc si vous n'aimez pas, faite demi-tour !)

* * *

 **En Manque**

* * *

Harry restait là, assis au bord du lac, assez loin pour ne pas voir le match mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas entendre ce qui s'y passait. Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, il aurait dû y être.

Son regard restait figé à la surface de l'eau alors que ses poings se serraient une nouvelle fois de frustration, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes, à la recherche d'un apaisement.

Un coup de vent le fit frissonner et ses yeux bougèrent jusqu'à son épaule, la gauche, celle qui avait amorti sa chute lors du dernier match, contre Serpentard. Une victoire des plus amères. Rupture totale du ligament avec fracture de la clavicule. La douleur avait été violente mais Mrs Pomfresh avait rapidement ressoudé ses os alors que pour le ligament, même la magie ne pouvait pas accélérer la guérison. Il fallait que son corps s'habitue au nouveau ligament mit en place et qu'il passe par la rééducation. En attendant, interdiction formelle de monter sur un balai pendant plusieurs mois…

Harry retint un cri de rage et quelque chose sembla s'agiter au creux de sa poitrine, alors que l'envie de rejouer au quidditch se faisait encore plus importante. La souffrance, quelque part à l'intérieur, il avait horriblement mal, alors ses poings se serrèrent un peu plus, comme pour détourner la douleur qui se propageait en lui.

\- Harry, murmura une voix près de lui.

Harry reconnu aussitôt sa voix, de toute façon, il n'y avait que lui pour savoir où le retrouver et dans les secondes qui suivirent, il était assis sur ses genoux, dans son étreinte si rassurante.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? souffla-t-il bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, voulant simplement l'inviter à lui parler.

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche alors que les larmes commençaient doucement à couler sur ses joues.

\- Je suis en manque, j'ai besoin de voler, juste une fois, s'il te plait… supplia-t-il.

\- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas, tu ne ferais que prolonger la durée de ton arrêt, ton épaule a besoin de repos…

Il était d'une patience à toute épreuve, le ramassant à la petite cuillère à chaque fois que le manque devenait trop important, et Harry avait l'impression d'avoir entendu ses phrases des centaines de fois ces derniers temps. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voler mais le besoin d'aller bien, de ne plus avoir mal à l'intérieur, était plus fort que tout.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il entre ses larmes.

Harry avait pris conscience que c'était pour lui, grâce à lui, s'il n'était pas encore remonté sur un balai et quelque part, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien de savoir que quelqu'un l'empêchait de faire une bêtise. Avoir quelqu'un qui le comprenait, il n'y avait rien de plus important dans cette situation.

Harry n'avait jamais fait trop attention que son rapport avec le sport, le quidditch et plus particulièrement le fait de voler, avait pris autant d'importante pour lui. C'est Hermione qui lui avait fait les premières mises en garde mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Ça avait commencé à la fin de la guerre, ils étaient tous revenus à Poudlard pour faire leur dernière année et les images de la dernière bataille étaient encore trop présentes dans son esprit. Alors, il avait découvert que voler agissait sur lui comme un calmant, son cerveau semblait se déconnecter de tout, ne restait que le calcul de la trajectoire et une sensation de bien-être qu'il s'était mis à rechercher à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas.

Tous ses soucis, sa colère, sa tristesse, tout était comme balayé par le vent et c'était juste grisant.

C'est comme ça qu'il l'avait rencontré, un soir, il était parti voler et il l'avait croisé non loin du lac. La guerre avait au moins eu un point positif, les rivalités entre Gryffondors et Serpentards avaient presque disparu et une timide amitié commençait entre certains élèves. Ils avaient discuté un peu et avaient décidé de se retrouver chaque soir, ayant beaucoup plus à partager que ce qu'ils pensaient. C'est ainsi, qu'au fil des semaines, leur amitié s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus fort et leurs amis n'en avaient pas été surpris, ayant très bien vu le rapprochement entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Malgré sa nouvelle relation, Harry avait continué à voler de façon assez intensive et un jour, Hermione lui avait mis un livre sous les yeux pour essayer de lui faire prendre conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, plus inquiète que jamais pour son meilleur ami.

Un drogué, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Il n'avait pas pu nier une fois sa lecture terminée. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu envie de se passer de ça pour le moment, il avait besoin de retrouver la paix intérieure, la guerre étant encore trop présente dans son esprit. Il avait bien compris qu'il était devenu accro à différentes substances que son corps pouvaient libérer dans ces moments-là, l'adrénaline ou encore les endorphines, mais il n'y a rien qu'il pouvait faire pour empêcher ça alors il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Au fil des jours il allait mieux, tandis qu'Hermione en était venue à le supplier de moins voler alors qu'elle cherchait un nombre incroyable de solution pour l'aider, lui ayant même proposé d'aller en parler avec un spécialiste. Alors quand il s'était blessé au dernier match et que l'infirmière lui avait annoncé qu'il en avait pour plusieurs mois sans monter sur un balai, il avait eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait.

Il était devenu irritable et les larmes n'étaient jamais bien loin lorsqu'il était traversé par une émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer.

Alors là tout de suite, il avait mal, tout son corps réclamait sa dose et seuls les bras de Blaise et les paroles qu'il ne cessait de lui murmurer à l'oreille l'empêchaient de courir chercher son balai.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il, bien qu'ayant une idée de la réponse.

\- Pour ça, pour pleurer, pour être accro…

\- Chut, le coupa-t-il en embrassant son front. On va trouver une solution, ensemble, pour que tu ailles mieux, le rassura-t-il.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en se serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Et en cet instant, c'était bien la seule certitude qu'il avait, son amour pour lui, celui qui lui permettait de tenir maintenant que tout allait de travers.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, sa nouvelle crise se termina enfin et comme à chaque fois, Blaise lui remit son écharpe et replaça son bras dedans avec beaucoup de précaution, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains. Harry ferma les yeux mais un baiser sur son front l'obligea à les rouvrir et à croiser son regard où brillait son amour pour lui et la promesse que tout finirait par s'arranger. Finalement, Blaise vint l'embrasser avec douceur, comme pour lui montrer qu'il sera toujours là pour lui, pour le soutenir et faire en sorte qu'ils avancent ensemble.

* * *

Voilà, c'est assez court mais n'hésitez à me donner votre avis :)


End file.
